winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Sensible
Sons: Daughter: Sire: Mother: |pup = Pup Three |adult = Sensible |past = Pup, Lone Wolf, Packmate |current = Alpha |status = Alive }}Sensible is a skinny currant black female wolf with three legs, a white belly, muzzle, and tail, a light grey chest, and bright orange eyes. Personality Sensible is an analytical and methodical thinker. She possesses a sharp intellect, and can quickly and comprehensively apply logical reasoning to situations. When she was abandoned as a pup after the death of her mother, Sensible was forced to use her wits to survive, and eventually was named after the abilities that she had developed, such as thinking practical and choosing actions based on reason rather than emotion. It takes some time before she makes friends, but then they are friends for life. She only needs a few wolves around her (mainly Buck and Ember). Her greatest flaw is that when her logical tendencies fail her, she tends to shut everyone out and become stoic and silent. Additionally, ever since being poisoned by Belladonna she tends to be more suspicious and cautious about outsiders and doesn't like not knowing where her packmates are. Backstory and Facts * Shortly after Sensible was born, her mother died. Her father was passive and decided he would no longer caring for his pups. He abandoned her two unnamed brothers, Skittish, and Sensible. Sensible was the only other of this litter besides Skittish to survive. * Eventually her home is destroyed by coyotes, and she meets the Briar-Forest Pack. * Her skinny frame comes from living off too little food as a lone wolf. She has never been able to gain enough weight and remains thin, though this doesn't hinder her ability to fight or hunt. * She had Creek remove her leg after it was paralyzed by Deadly Nightshade poison. Quotes :"I would like to be your Alpha. I know that many of you don't know me well, and I don't have a lot of experience. But I do know that I will work extremely hard at the job. ― Sensible proposing her leadership :"Shade, I know you are worried about Storm's behavior, but you know her. She is one of your packmates regardless of how much she pretends to be alone." Sensible said firmly. ― Sensible addressing Shade's concerns :Agony tore through her black-and-grey body, and she couldn't help but cry out. Sensible gritted her teeth and curled her claws. She gave a massive push, her muscles screaming for her to give up. :After several intense, painful moments, Sensible felt something wet and slimy on near her tail. /A pup!/ All of her troubles seemed to melt away as she gazed at the tiny wolf. It had the same coloring as her, except for sooty-brown markings. :Sensible hardly thought she had the energy, but after a bit longer she was able to give birth to two more pups. The second-born pup was dark grayish-brown, and the third was dark chocolate brown with dark grey markings. :The pain slowly subsided to a dull throb, and Sensible found that she was able to calm her frayed nerves. "How are they?" She whispered, feeling more exhausted than ever in her life. She drew a shaky breath, and asked again, her voice louder but still weak. "How are the pups? Are they alright? Are they alive?" ― Sensible gives birth to Firstborn, Secondborn, and Thirdborn :Sensible sat observing her three pups. Secondborn and Firstborn were so similar, although her only daughter was much more demanding and self-centered. Secondborn was comical and sassy, and enjoyed assisting with pack affairs despite being so young. Meanwhile Thirdborn sat far away, looking happy in the shelter of his father's body. ― Sensible compares her pups Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Lone Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Alphas Category:Mother Wolves